


Without You

by YojisGuitar (hazyhowell)



Category: The Secret Series - Pseudonymous Bosch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyhowell/pseuds/YojisGuitar
Summary: Cass pulls a Cass: she sneaks behind the backs of her friends to go on a mission. Her plan backfires and she ends up being abducted but the Midnight Sun. Chaos ensues. *CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE BAD BOOKS*





	

“She was stupid to do this. No, ‘stupid’ is being too kind. It was complete an utterly asinine of her to do this. What did she think she was going to accomplish? Her backpack won’t save her every time. She’s so stubborn! We tried to stop her but nooo. She just had to sneak out behind our backs. Can you believe her?”

“Well you know Cass,” sighed Yoji. He was equally as frustrated as Max-Ernest - not to mention exhausted and concerned - but he was nonetheless slightly amused by the situation.

Max-Ernest was talking again. Ranting actually. He was pacing back and forth the floors of Pietro’s old trailer. He kept his eyes to the ground, brows furrowed, shuffling his feet quickly along the short distance to the opposite side of the trailer. His speech was loud and quick; he hardly let Yoji have a chance to speak. He also used to hands. Limbs flailing about, Yoji had to dodge left and right to avoid being slapped in the face.

“‘Well you know Cass’ is that all you have to for yourself! Shouldn’t you be more concerned? She’s your friend! Oh now what? Why are you laugh- stop laughing! It’s not funny! Cass is in serious danger! This is not a time for laughing.”

By now Yoji was on the ground red-faced and wheezing, sounds trying to escape his mouth but being unsuccessful. He tried to regain his composure, ready to defend himself, but it didn’t work. 

“You’re no help,” Max-Ernest grumbled under his breath. He was bitter by Yoji’s reaction to everything. Owen just informed them that Cass had been kidnapped, and all Yoji could do was laugh? Suddenly, Max-Ernest had an idea. 

“YoJI LIKES CASS,” screamed Max-Ernest. Mature? No. Effective? Yes.

Immediately Yoji jumped up, looking as if he was about to strangle Max-Ernest. 

“Max-Ernest, shut up,” he hissed.

“YOJI LIKES CASS,” Max-Ernest screamed again. 

Yoji’s eyes widened, Max-Ernest smiled mischievously. He inhaled deeply, obviously exaggerating his movements.

“Don’t you dare-”

“Hu- just kidding, I’m just messing with you.”  
Yoji sighed in relief, slouching against the wall.

“YOJI LIKES CAAAAASSSSSS.”

“That’s it!” Yoji pushed himself off the wall and started off towards Max-Ernest. 

Max-Ernest yelped, eyes widening in fear, suddenly regretting his recent life choices. He ran to the other side of the trailer (which was only about four yards), Yoji close behind him. He turned around, eyes on the opposite wall. 

Grunts and yells and ‘no’s and variously-pitched screams came from inside that trailer. The old metal thind rocked back and forth; one could understandably be afraid that it would fall over. 

Owen walked by this mess, frustration turning into confusion. “What the hell,” he muttered under his breath. He walked closer, but hesitated. Do I even want to know? he asked himself. Maybe I don’t. 

Owen started to walk away, deciding that it was best for them to work whatever-it-was out themselves. Then Max-Ernest screamed. It was quite an impressive sound. High pitched, but not dramatic like one from a cheesy horror movie. It gave the impression that he genuinely feared for his life (which he did). Shaking his head, Owen stepped forward to open the door only to hear - 

“YOJI LIKES CASS.”

Oh. 

But also - “What the hell is are you two on about?”

It was quite a sight. How often does one see two men in their mid twenties grappling at each other. They were both red-faced - Max-Ernest from running, Yoji from embarrassment. When Owen opened the door, Yoji had just caught Max-Ernest. Yoji had grabbed his arm and looked like he was about to commit murder (which he probably would have if Owen had not walked in). Both turned their heads in the direction of the door, frozen in place with their eyes wide.

“Would you care to explain?”

Not missing an opportunity for freedom, Max-Ernest released himself from Yoji’s grasp, shaking himself off after he did so. 

They both resumed more natural, socially appropriate poses. Yoji was still tense and flushed, but Max-Ernest wore a proud smirk on his face. 

“No, that’s okay,” Yoji replied quickly.   
“...Okay,” Owen replied slowly.

“Ho-How much of that did you hear?” Yoji asked, face still flushed.

“Oh not much, just how ‘YOJI LIKES CASS’,” Owen yelled, gladly playing along. Seeing how stiff Yoji had became, he replied “It’s okay we all knew.”

This didn’t help much.

“Why are you over here?” Max-Ernest asked, switching topics. “I thought you were working with Mr. Wallace.”

Owen’s face turned grim, remembering their predicament. “Yeah, about that,” he sighed, hating that he would have to deliver the news. “So.. Well, you see - um, well-”

“Owen,” Max-Ernest replied cautiously, both boys growing extremely weary.

“They sent a ransom note.”

“A ransom? That’s all?” Max-Ernest said, not seeing what the big deal was. People sent ransoms all the time. 

“Did the ask for… it?” asked Yoji.

“No no, it’s worse.”

“Worse?” the boys asked in unison, glancing at each other awkwardly afterwards.

“Yeah. Their conditions were that they’ll give us Cass if we give them Price’s library.”

“Oh, well, that’s not.. That bad,” commented Yoji, trying to downplay it. 

“You didn’t let me finish,” Owen sighed, looking at the ground. He shifted his eyes to meet Max-Ernest’s. “They want Price’s library, and Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting updates elsewhere first, but they should be on here within a day or two of posting on the other site. Also I'm busy with school so I won't be able to update that often.


End file.
